Intensity
by elisclare
Summary: Break and bind yourself to me, deliver what you've sold, you see that I will only take from you, and use it up. I'll use you up  OOC  DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**O...M...C...OhMyMunro **_**updated?**_

**Yes, yes I did. I wasn't going to post this, on account of I really didn't feel like dealing with any flaming anons, but you can think wants2bDEGRASSI for her "screw them" attitude, and for making me put it on . Now, WHY would anons flame me? I mean...that's kind of dumb...right? Well, let me tell you, this isn't fluff, or romantic smut. It's not going to be like my other stuff, not at all. I'm not going to hold back. This is Clare's POV, but if you want me to I'll do Eli's later.**

**This is dedicated to Shehadastory, aka Danae Cox. I wrote this just for her. I want to mention WAZAM, also, because she is amazing and the emotion and detail she can put into her writing is what I'm striving for. She's helping me with DFTLA (Don't Forget To Love Again), which will be updated very soon for all those wondering, I'm currently editing and finishing up the chapter.**

**For any of you still reading, WARNING: this is going to be PURE LEMON JUICE. Straight up. In other words, it's going to e smutty. Turn back now if you're uncomfortable with the M rating. Flames will be flamed right back and anon flamers will be ignored. **

**ANYWAY, I love you all, thanks for reading. Reviews just so happen to make my life, so leave me some if it tickles your fancy:) On with the show...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Come on, Clarebear," Jenna said to me, drunkenly smirking. "Just have some fun tonight. Don't be so uptight." She flipped her hair and my posture stiffened, my eyes shooting her daggers. Her breath, hair, and skin reeked of alcohol, making me crinkle my nose in disgust.

"I. am _not_. Up. Tight." I said stiffly, turning to face her.

Jenna rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah, okay. Tell me this," she said, leaning close. It took all I had not to move away, or slap her. "tell me that you've ever had just _one_ drink, one drink of anything, be it beer or the most expensive wine, and then I'll take it back." I blinked. Okay, so no, I had never had a drink before. So? That didn't mean I was uptight...did it?

I looked all around the house, from the dancing strobe lights to the moving bodies on the dance floor, almost all with the outline of a cup in their hand. This party had been going on for about two hours now, and the whole place smelled like beer and sweat. Already, there had been: two dramatic break-ups, one fist fight, and about five things broken. I had heard guys use disgusting pick-up lines on girls. I saw it work. I had watched lusty couples go up and down the stairs, to which I was assuming was a bedroom. I had watched Jenna drink hreself silly, Alli make out with Drew against the wall, and in the midst of it all, I had been sitting in this exact chair, with the same bottle of water clutched in my hand. Personally, I thought all of this a bit much.

Oh, dear lord, I _was _being uptight. Then I remembered as I felt the keys in my pocket. Right.

"I'm the designated driver," I said calmly. "Remember? Your the one who assigned me," I said, raising an eyebrow, daring her to object.

She didn't, of course. "That wasn't the question, Clarebear," she said, batting her eyes. "I asked you if you had ever had alcohol before." Jenna spoke slowly, enunciating each word, as if I was a todler in need of better understanding. But dammit, drunk as she was, she was right.

My defeated silence made a smile spread across her face as she leaned away in victory, swaying slightly. "Just because-" I started, annoyed, but she cut me off.

"Ah ah ah. Nope. That proves it. I know this isn't your first party. You mean to tell me that you've been the designated driver every time, and that is your only reason for not even sneaking a little sip?"

I huffed. "Maybe I don't need alcohol to have fun, unlike some people," I snapped, far beyond fed up.

"Really?" She said, laughing a little, and then bursting out into giggles. "Oh, you're right. Look's like you're having so much fun, sitting here, all alone." I fumed. I wanted to punch her in her perfect little face.

"What I do is none of your buissiness, Jenna!"

"Maybe, maybe not," she said, giggling. She was so CLUELESS as to how angry she was making me right now. Her drunken _audacity._ "Sit here. See if I care," she said, flipping her hair again. "I'm just saying, every party is it's own experience. This one only comes once. I wouldn't waste it if _I were you..._" she singsonged, bouncing away.

I sat back down in my chair and buried my head in my hands, sighing, whishing that when I opened my eyes again, I'd be sitting at home, in my bed, reading. Why had I agreed to be Alli's wngwoman? Obviously, my help wasn't needed now, and I was stuck being miserable. It's not that I was trying to be uptight, it's just this wasn't really my scene. I didn't...fit in. I felt like an alien. Parties and Saint Clare didn't go together, you could have asked anyone. And Jenna just had to rub it in my face. The little goody-two-shoes, church going Clare had never had a drop of beer in her life, everyone knew that. Everyone knew that her boyfriend KC had an every-day struggle with trying to keep himself in check around her, when they were kissing. Everyone always knew how far we went, which was pretty much nowhere, everyone knew that he was getting tired of it. And _everyone _knew that Jenna had her eye on him. She made that clear daily. And the way he responded to her, I knew we wouldn't be together much longer.

This realization sort of struck me out of my trance, and I stood up, needing to get out of my dark thoughts. The water in my hand had grown hot, and hopefully I could find something that wasn't spiked at the refreshment table. I huffed and fixed my dress, the little black one Alli had insisted I wear. It hugged my curves, and I was a little unsure about it, now that I was up and moving around.

Tucking my curls behind my ear, I moved through a throng of people on the out-skirts of the party, trying to stay on the edge of it myself. It was absolutely astonishing how inconsiderate people were.

"Excuse me."

Blink.

"_Excuse me,"_ I said again, shoving through a couple who were making-out heatedly.

Finally, after a long struggle, I finally found myself at the table, the only thing on it being a keg. Sighing, I turned around, leaning against it as I prepared myself for the longest night in history.

"Beer not your thing, Clare?" I turned to the sound of a velvet-smooth voice, ready to let the flood gates open and let all hell break lose. I was angry, tired, and fed up with the world, and I didn't need anyone to tell me who I was. But the words, the string of profanities in them, died on my lips as I took in the sight of the boy standing before me.

Elijah Goldsworthy.

I had seen him around school; he was even in my English class. I'd always thought he was cute, but he always seemed like he wanted nothing to do with anyone. Like he hated the world. By the way he was taking me in with his eyes right now, though, I was starting to rethink that theory. "What?" I said, having lost my train of thought. His bangs hooded his dark green eyes, which scanned me with a bit of heat behind them, leaving my unanswered question hanging in the air. A smirk played on his full lips, tilted up in some sort of approval as his eyes went from my face down to my ballet flats, and back up as his toungue grazed his bottom lip slowly. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat as my face heated up, looking away. I suddenly felt very hot, and I wished that I was outside in the cool air.

"You have pretty eyes," Eli said smoothly, and I smiled a little bit, still averting my gaze.

"You're funny," I said, feeling the pick-up line under the very modest compliment. Why was he even talking to me anyway? I didn't know him, I didn't even know he knew my name. Was this some kind of bet with his friends, trying to lure the Christian virgin girl into a sinful trap? Hey, guys had tried it before. The funny thing was though, the _only_ person I had ever seen him hang out with was Adam Torres, whom I knew was a very sweet, gentle person. Hardly the type to be encouraging people to corrupt young girls. So what exactly was going on here? My eyes flicked to his face, which wore a confident expression. Like I was going to be putty in his hands. Rasing an eyebrow, I crossed my arms. Who exactly did this guy think he was?

"Want a Coke?" He asked me, and my eyes darted to the can of soda he held in each hand. Boy was I thirsty. No _way_ was I going to pass that up. Nodding, he handed one to me, and I opened it, downing half of the can.

"Where are your friends?" He asked, moving beside me to lean against the table. His arm brushed mine, and I blushed at our proximity. "I always see you with that little Indian girl...Alli, isn't it?" He always saw me? Was Eli like, my creeper or something?

Should I have been ashamed to say, when my eyes found his again, that maybe I wouldn't have minded that at all?

"Alli's with Drew...Jenna's drunk off her ass, and I'm supposed to be the DD. So, my friends are having fun at a party." I said, pouting a little and then biting my lip. I liked the way that made his eyes flicker down to stare at them, keeping his gaze on them as he responded.

"And I take it you're not having as much fun?" He said, leaning a bit closer. I laughed once, trying to keep my nerves down. I had been talking to him for all of three minutes, and already he was making me more flustered than I had ever been.

"I'm not really a party girl," I responded weakly. "I don't feel like I'm really welcome into this world of drinking beer and dancing to crappy pop music." I didn't really think this was the correct way of making flirty conversation, but I really didn't care. I needed to vent my angry feelings and Eli, as intriguing as he looked right now, just happened to be the one standing here talking to me. I looked at him for a moment, and I smiled. He looked like he was really listening to me, genuinely interested in what I had to say at the moment. Like he was waiting for me to continue. So I did. "I'd really rather not be here, anyway. I could be doing something relevant."

"By yourself?"

I took another sip of coke. "Well, I mean, I guess so. My type of fun isn't really the same as Alli's or Jenna's." My insides turned at the mention of her name. "Especially Jenna's..." I added quietly.

"She didn't look like she was having much fun when I saw her face turn green and make a beeline for the bathroom," Eli commented with a smirk, never tearing his heated gaze away from mine. I looked away for a moment, giggling, the picture in my mind breaking through my mood a bit.

"I like your laugh," Eli said, smiling. "It's sexy." I looked at him oncemore, and our eyes met. His were so...gorgeous. So full of intesnity. They were like endless pools of deep emerald. I could have swam in them forever.

"Thanks," I blushed. We stayed like that for a moment, the air feeling heavy. We were silent, and I looked away, tapping the emtpy can absentmindedly. Suddenly, there was hot breath by my ear. My body went rigid as he breathed out, and shuddered when he spoke.

"Are you still thirsty?" He whispered lowly, tracing the line of my jaw with his thumb. My whole body shook, and I was over-come with desire, wanting to grab him by the collar of his blazer and crash my mouth against his. Surprised by these thoughts, I turned to say something to him as the logical Clare in my head tried to warn me. He hadn't moved away though, and as I turned my head, our lips brushed, making me tremble. The air had suddenly become very heavy and tense, and it took everything I had not to lean one or two more milimeters to meet the distance between his perfect, full lips and mine. I traced the shape of them with my eyes and held my breath. Slowly, my eyes went up, going from his perfect nose, to his cheekbones, to his eyes, which were more vivdidly green than they had been all night. I gasped a bit as they reflected my desire, and the struggle to hold it back. How was it possible that we had talked to eachother for no more than half an hour, and I was more attracted to him than any other boy on the planet?

Speaking of other boys...what about KC? I bit my lip again, trying to remember his question.

"Um, I'm not really thirsty, but I could use a cup of ice." Eli's mouth fell open at my words, and licked his lips again. He looked really flustered, and dropped his gaze to grab a plastic cup, opening the cooler beside the table to scoop some ice in. I breathed out shakily. Oh my God, had I ever felt this alive before?

He soon leaned back up, handing me the cup, our eyes locked the whole time. I started to thank him, but his hand touched my knee, stopping my words and my train of thought. My skin burned where his hand rested, but as I remembered the smug look on his face earlier, I decided that Clare Diane Edwards was not easliy shut up. It was time for me to take control of...wherever this was going. I wanted to test what I could do to him. Tilting my head to the side, I bit my lip.

"Thank you." I said slowly, bringing a cube of ice to my lips. He watched me and his eyes turned from bright green to almost black in a matter of seconds. I took the cube into my mouth, sucking on it, and although I wasn't trying to be sexy with it, I could tell it was driving him insane. Good, I thought deviously. In a moment of bravery, I took out another cube and brought it to his lips, staring intensely into his liquid coal-colored eyes as he took it and slid his hand further up my leg, to my mid thigh. I bit my lip absentmindedly as a trail of fire followed his hand.

"You _have_ to stop biting your lip, Blue-Eyes," Eli whispered, standing from his leaning postition agaisnt the table, and coming to stand in front of me, his grip on my thigh tightening. I whimpered as he took one last step, pressing our chests and pelvis' together, our faces mere inches apart. Then I said something Saint Clare would have never even thought of.

"I want to grab your hip bone," I said as sexily as I could mangage, hoping the request wouldn't seem odd. He didn't seem to think so, however, when he gasped, pressing harder into me. I whimpered once more and released one of my hands from it's vice grip on the table, reaching out to Eli's jean-clad hip. He turned his head away and bit his knuckles as I carressed him hard on his hip bone, drawing out a low moan from him. I could feel his erection against my thigh, and I smiled at the feeling of it, pressing my hips harder to his.

"Clare..." he said as my hand dragged from his hip, lower, brushing over his arousal. This drew a deeper moan from him, as he said throatily in my ear, "I will turn you inside out."

My breath hitched in surprise, and I gripped him harder, licking my lips. I never knew how incredible these kinds of things were. Adrenaline was racing though my veins, making `me feel confident and sexy, like I could do things to this man no one else could. Like he could do things to _me_ no one else could. "Do you want to go somewhere private?" He asked, drawing back to look at me through half-lidded eyes. My brain screamed yes, but I remembered KC and sighed.

"I...I can't," I said, gasping a little as his fingers teased the skin under my dress, drawing goose-bumps. "My boyfriend..."

"That douche bag KC?" Eli asked, calmly, sliding his hand further. I stuttered as I tried to form the words on my lips.

"He's...n-not," I said. "He's -r-r-really sweet, m-most of the time."

"Is that so?"

"Eli!" I moaned, arching my back a bit, pressing into him as his fingers brushed my through my underwear. My hands slid up his arms and rested on his shoulders, bringing his upper body closer to mine.

"Mhmm?" He asked, carressing me a bit harder. I bit my lip and grabbed his belt, not able to form anymore rational thought, or put up a logical argument. Eli enveloped me, he was all I could think about. He rubbed me lazily, and I moaned again, louder this time. "I bet you have a beautiful pussy," he whispered sexily in my ear, sliding his hand from underneath my dress, both sliding around my waist to my lower back, grabbing my ass as he pressed himself into me, my legs opening slightly as he lifted me and then dropped me, grinding our sensitive areas together. I whimpered and dropped my head to his neck, resting my fore-head there. I could feel his pulse through his warm skin, and I wanted to kiss him there. "I will fuck you so damn hard, Clare, you'll be sore for a week."

"Ah!" I said, a bit louder than intented. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed a soft kiss to his neck, and felt his shudder, trailing feather-light kisses from his collar bone all the way up to the edge of his jaw. It was clenched as he grinded against me, defining it even further, and I traced it with my lips softly, loving how smooth his skin felt.

"Fuck." He breathed, panting. Saint Clare protested once more, but she slipped away with every thrust of his hips.

Finally, she gave in. "Eli," I breathed, taking his hands away from me and holding them in mine, "let's go to your car. I don't want it to be so cliche that we have to use some random person's bedroom."

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes unsure. "You...mean...?"

"I want you, Eli," I said. "I want you to take me." I bit my lip as realization crept into his eyes, followed by wariness, followed by exitement. His eyes sparkled as he tightened our hands.

"Let's go."

And with that, he tugged me away from the table, and before I knew it, we were winding through the crownd of people, between dancing bodies. I saw Alli on the way out, laughing with Drew and some of his friends, who all widened their eyes at me. Alli followed their gazes and bugged her eyes out as well, as she saw my mussed hair. They all looked curious, and Alli rose her eyebrows with a huge smile on her face. I didn't see anymore before we were out the door, into the cold night, wind hitting me like a knife. Eli pulled me into him once we were out on the front porch, looking into my eyes.

His lips drew closer slowly, but I wasn't having any of that. I pushed forward, touching my lips to his, lingering. They felt warm and marble smooth against mine, and we kissed slowly, sweetly, pulling back after a few seconds. It could have been an innocent good-night kiss.

But it wasn't meant to be innocent, and we were not saying goodnight.

Eli took my hand again, leading me from the porch and down the street, our eyes focused on our destination: Eli's hearse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**AHAHAHAHA. I'm so evil :D I'm adding another chapter, do not worry. IN ELI'S POV! Don't forget to review if you liked it, and even if you didn't. But nothing mean please, I worked hard on this.**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, lovely readers(:**

**I know I'm a fail, this is like a month late. But I do have a few good excuses, though I won't bother you with a long paragraph at the beggining of this terribly later chapter.**

**Alright, so just to clarify, so that you don't get confused: Eli has no real feelings for Clare right now. He is just very possesive, not to mention obsessive. Hahaha, that rhymed! :D Sorry. Okay? I MIGHT actually _MIGHT_ do some more chapters of this story. Depends on what I feel at the end, and how you do. NOTE: _This is so OOC that if you didn't know better you wouldn't even think this is Eli and Clare. So just keep in mind that I know neither of them would even think of doing this, but this is fan FICTION, therefore, I can do what I want. You don't like? See that button up there in the left hand corner, the one with the arrow? Yeah, click it. _**

**wants2bDEGRASSI helped me a lot with this, thank her for a lot of the ideas. :)**

**Enjoy, review, and try not to think about the new promo too much! :/**

**Inspired by : He Said He Had a Story by The Dear Hunter. [I do not own this song, nor do I own Degrassi. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that.]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I wanted her.

I knew it from the moment I saw her. No, that wasn't at the party, believe it or not. It started long before that. The first day of school. I remembered her auburn curls bouncing as she talked animatedly with a petite Indian girl that rolled her eyes a lot, and how she chucked something in front of my Hearse, and how I felt it crunch under the tire. I remembered how her eyes stopped me dead in my tracks as I got out of Morty, as I took in the pale flawlessness of her pretty face. It seemed to radiate. She stood out from all of the other students milling around. Her bright blue orbs looked back shyly as I handed the crushed glasses back to her. I remembered the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "You have pretty eyes."

I remembered very well. My intrigue was so innocent then, my thoughts consisting of no more than the hopeful fantasy that she might talk to me after that day. She never did, of course. I wasn't exactly the most...approachable guy. But the distance she kept from me snagged my interest all the more. Every once in a while, our eyes would meet in the hallway, and I would hold her gaze. It became a game each day, how long I could stare intensely into her eyes before she lowered them, making her way down the hall, continuing with her day. My day continued as well, but the thing that consumed my mind almost 24/7 was that image of her on the first day of school. It was branded into my brain. It saturated my thoughts daily. Not an hour went by without me thinking about her, her beautiful eyes, her flawless face. And after a while, her gorgeous body.

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. I was only human. But nevertheless, I was still slightly stunned as I woke up that morning, with my dream playing out in my head and a rather...hard...problem. Not to say this never happened, but certainly not with dreams of...Clare. Saint Clare.

Then again, perhaps that was exactly the reason. Clare was sort of...untouchable, for many reasons. One, I knew, she had a boyfriend. A very temperamental boyfriend, who had very temperamental friends. Two, it was plain as day that she never went for guys like me, guys with pasts, that seemed to have a rain cloud over their head. She shined too bright, in every aspect of the word. Our personalities, morals, values...they just never would have mixed. And three, that little silver ring on her finger and cross around her neck were like shields. They put her on a pedestal, too high for any guy to reach. Even her temperamental boyfriend.

Was this it? Was is because she was the 'forbidden fruit' of Degrassi? Was it the fact that I knew I could never have her that drove my desire to make her mine? Possibly.

It didn't matter now, though. Because, tonight, whether it be luck, fate, or cupids arrow, something had crossed our paths, and I was going to claim her.

**_There was a silver circle sign_**

**_And she was standing at the door_**

**_We pressed our way right through the crowd, _**

**_Our pace was quickened to her floor_**

**_There was a single fading light, and there was silk all on the walls_**

**_She had a lot of love to give_**

**_I was prepared to take it all._**

I pulled Clare to my hearse, not giving her time to speak, or probably even think, as I slammed her against the back of Morty, my lips crashing onto hers, my hands gripping her hips with a binding force. She was taken aback for a moment but quickly responded, arching her back and tangling her hands in my hair, taking pleasure in running her fingers through it. Every nerve in my body was on end, electricity sparking between us as I slid my black blazer off, wrapping my arms tightly around her. She felt soft and warm, her movements innocent, further sparking my desire to corrupt that innocence. With every light touch of her fingertips, I found it harder to control myself.

Breaking off the kiss, I grazed my lips along her cheek softly as I brought them to her ear. "Clare," I whispered. "I'm going to fuck you so _, no one will ever measure up. Not even that jock, penis pumping using boyfriend of yours. You'll remember this night forever, I promise you that," I whispered hoarsely, bringing my tongue out to lick her ear seductively. This earned a hesitant moan from her lips, and I smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her jaw. I pulled back to see her eyes flutter open in surprise, not expecting the sweet gesture.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked quietly, watching me look at her. I didn't answer her. Why was I hesitating to fuck Clare Edwards for even a moment? Simple. I wanted to remember her like this. I wanted to remember the girl she was, the girl that drew me in. I wanted to remember the prize I had in my arms right now. She was going to be mine. I had her. She was _mine._

"Nothing," I answered her, a growl in the back of my throat. I attacked her neck, kissing it hungrily. I felt her throat vibrate as she moaned and whimpered as I nipped lightly. As if it were even possible, this turned me on all the more, and I thrust my hips up involuntarily, groaning at the friction. She whined as she felt my arousal, and tried and failed to hook a leg around my hip. I grabbed her thighs roughly, lifting her legs up and around me, supporting her weight agaist the side of the vehicle.

"God, Eli," she said breathlessly, and I pulled back to look at her, her big blue eyes half-lidded and lust filled. I let my eyes trail down from her flushed face, down to her neck, where she was bound to have a hickey, and finally, her heaving chest. It rose and fell in time with her harsh breathing, and I licked my lips, captivated by the sight. Slowly, I moved my face to her neck once more, skimming my nose down it, pausing to press a kiss to her clavicle. Her breath hitched as I made my way further down to the swell of her right breast, playfully revealed by her dress's low neckline.

Slowly, I drew my tongue out, tracing the edge of the black fabric where it met her pale skin, earning a shudder from her. I knew right then and there that that dress needed to be torn from her body, and that I had to take her. All of her. Bringing my lips back to hers forcefully, I massaged her breast with one hand, bringing the other down to the bottom hem of her dress. I brought it up inch by inch, enjoying the sensation of her warm, soft skin as my fingers brushed her thigh. Suddenly, her hands stopped mine. "No, Eli, it's cold outside tonight," she said against my lips. I almost listened to her. Almost. But my control was long gone, and I found myself pushing her hands away, yanking the dress up almost violently to her mid-stomach. She protested no more as I crushed my lips over hers again, my hands grabbing her bare hips, the feel of lace against my fingertips. Pulling back, I rose an eye brow as my eyes drifted down to the red lace she was wearing, contrasting against her pale, creamy skin.

My eyes darted back to her face, seeing that she was biting her lip. "Lingerie, Clare?" I smirked.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to...to see it," she replied, blushing profusely, looking anywhere but my face. I knew that was true. I wanted to tease her more about it, but as she shifted uncomfortably, out closeness caused her to brush over my arousal, drawing a groan from my throat. My eyes closed involuntarily.

"Fuck," I said, pressing my hips harder into hers. I felt her shiver, and assumed it was from the cold. The thought that we should get inside the hearse drifted through the back of my mind briefly, but my rationality was long gone, and my body demanded we stay right in this spot. My hips bucked into her, and she responded with several quiet moans, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly as mine traveled up her warm, soft stomach. I continued to move against her, one of my hands on her lower back to press us tighter, the other going up until I felt the edge of her bra. Slowly, I pushed her dress up, waiting for her to tell me to stop.

She didn't.

I smiled devilishly as I broke away, long enough for me to pull the tight black fabric over her head. She gasped at once, her body shaking as the icy wind hit her. I moaned as I took in the sight of her, her fair skin and the shape of her curves against the black background of Morty. I actually couldn't believe I was even this lucky, to see her so exposed. No one's eyes, besides her own, had even dreamed of seeing Clare Edwards half naked. No one had ever felt Clare Edwards legs wrapped around their waist, no one except me. And I had to make sure it would only be _me_. When I claimed her, I had to let her know she belonged only to me. Forever.

Clare continued to shiver, but didn't protest, and I felt slightly bad. So I gripped her knees, hoisting her up, and her legs tightened around me instinctively to hold her self up. Cupping her ass with one hand, I used the other to open the back door of the hearse. She seemed relived as I placed her down on the carpeted bottom, crawling in. I followed her, and checked to see if anyone was looking, before closing the hatch and pulling the heavy curtains closed, drowning us in darkness. A still coolness settled over the Hearse, and I climbed up the the front to start the car and turn on the heater.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" Clare said quietly as I made my way back to her. I smirked in the darkness.

"Clare, I'm fixing to corrupt you. I'm going to do very, very dirty things to you. How am I sweet?"

"I see the way you look at me, Eli. Do you care about me?" Even though I wasn't able to see her facial expression in the dark, I still couldn't look at her. I didn't; not in the way she was thinking. How could I put it, that I was obsessed with her? Did I want a relationship? No, those were incredibly overrated. I was just so confused. I wanted her forever, but, I didn't?

"Or do you just want to corrupt the saint, like everyone else? It's okay if you do. You don't even have to answer me, Elijah," she purred. I gulped, surprised at the way she was talking to me. "Because for some reason, you make me feel like no one else can. I'm not sure why, but when you touch me, everything I have ever learned about Chasity and abstinence flies out the window, and all I want is you all around me. _Inside of me."_

I still couldn't look at her. Saint Clare wanted this as much as I, but, for a different reason. My hand stroked her leg tentatively as I questioned my ability to make due with my plans. Her words only made me harder, and yet, more reluctant. Did I care about this girl? She was different, I'd give her that. Different from anyone I had ever met. I couldn't be with her though, not in the way that she might want later. And yet, I wondered to myself: was I going to be able to let her go? Really, was I? After this, when she went back to the party, to the dumbfounded Alli and annoying little blonde, was I going to be okay with her leaving me?

Or did I want her to stay? I couldn't just let her go back to KC, knowing that she might very well be up for fucking KC after experiencing it with me. She'd try to make the most of it, but of course, it wouldn't be her first time. I was her first time. And as sexy as this was becoming, I didn't want the emotional baggage; not just hers...but my own.

Confused by my conflicted feelings, I shot forward and crashed my lips over Clare's, trying to shut up the arguing voices in my head. As far as my body was concerned, this was stuff to be dealt with later. My thoughts soon quieted and I gave in, pressing Clare down to the floor of the hearse, my hand resting lightly on her stomach. She writhed underneath my touch, her muscles contracting as I brought my fingertips slowly to her hip. Her hands tangled in my hair, and I bought my leg in between hers, laying down on top of her. I could feel her warmth though my shirt-and decided one of us was really over-dressed. Clare seemed to agree, as she brought a shaky hand to the edge of my shirt, touching the skin of my lower stomach lightly with cold fingertips. I smiled against her mouth at at her timidness, and pulled away only long enough to rip my shirt over my head. As soon as my body was back on hers she pressed her hands on my stomach, raking her hands down my abs. Her freezing hands felt good on my skin.

Finally, I broke away, grabbing her waist viciously as I kissed sloppily down her neck, shoulder, and clavicle, until I got to her breast. Repeating my motions from earlier, I licked the curve of it where it met the lace, and she arched her back as I brought my hand around to cup her though her bra, as lightly as I could.

"Please stop teasing me," she whimpered.

I stopped my ministrations for a moment to look up at her, realizing once again that we were in darkness, and sighing as I got off of her.

"What are you doing, Eli? Eli? What's wrong?" I opened one of Morty's curtains on the side, letting in the pale moonlight. These windows were so tinted, no one would be able to see us anyway.

"Nothing's wrong," I said simply, turning back to her. "I just want to see your body. I want to see your face." I thought I saw the slightest blush creep over her cheeks, but it was gone as she dropped her gaze, reaching around to undo her bra. I stared in awe as I sat motionless on the other side of the hearse, as the red fabric dropped lightly down to the floor. I looked at it for a moment, before my gaze traveled slowly up, gasping as I took her in. The moonlight washed out her pale skin even more, and a blush that was more noticeable stood out as my eyes finally made their way to her face.

"_Clare._"

This was all I was able to say. I had seen quite a few girls naked in my presence, that, I didn't deny. But Clare was different. Her body wasn't meant to be touched in such a way as I was about to do, but it was made for my hands. I came over to her slowly, placing my hands on her sides, feeling her curves. She layed back and wrapped her arms around me. Slowly, I took the band of her underwear and pulled them down, backing up as I pulled them all the way to her ankles.

Tossing them haphazardly somewhere towards the front of Morty, I turned back towards Clare. I smirked at her, seeing her face flushed and heated, hair tangled and messy. She was breathing harshly, and her chest rose and fell as she reached forward with shaky hands, grabbing my belt bukcle, pulling me tighter to her.

"Eli," She said.

"Mhm?" I said, sounds muffled as I kissed her neck.

"I need you to be gentle, okay?" She breathed. "Please, be soft as you can."

I pulled back, to look at her face. Nervousness clouded her eyes. Something in the back of my mind said to listen to her, but I was far too caught up in the way her fully naked body was pressed against mine to care.

I smirked, almost wickedly. "Clare, you knew when you came out here with me that you decided this is what you wanted. You know that I have no intention of being gentle." The words flowed out of my mouth quietly, but sternly, leaning closer to her. With a reluctant nod, her lips were back on mine, and her hands were fumbling with my belt buckle. Soon, I had kicked them off and took off my boxers as well.

"Eli-" She started.

"I have no intention of getting you pregnant, Clare, trust me," I mumbled, grabbing my jeans and pulling the condom out of my pocket, holding it up for her to see. She breathed out a sigh of relief as I rolled it on, and her eyes avoided looking at me directly, even when I was back on top of her. Gently, I grabbed her chin, tilting her face back towards mine. "Why won't you look at me?" I asked her. "Are you having second thoughts?" I let my full body weight press against her, so that she could feel all of me, what I was about to give her. And I felt what I was about to take.

She gasped as she felt my cock press gently against her entrance. "Oh..." She moaned. "No...of course not. I-I'm just scared. I can't even believe I'm here." I just looked at her, my mind too clouded with lust to respond. I wondered how dark my eyes were. Finally, her blue eyes met mine with fervent lust and decisiveness. "But I wouldn't want to be with anyone else right now." Heatedly, I kissed her, and slammed into her with more force than I meant to use.

The scream that tore from throat as she broke her mouth away from mine made me want to stop altogether. Hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do. But my body didn't seem to care as I thrust into her, earning another scream. Tears streamed down her face, and to comfort her as much as I could I pressed my forehead to hers.

"I-I'm okay Eli," she gasped. "Don't stop," she said shakily, a whimper in the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Clare...you're so godamn _tight." _She didn't move a muscle, only gripped my back tighter as I continued to thrust into her, her nails digging into my skin as I increased my pace, making me groan. I couldn't even think anymore. Instinct took over my body, as I dropped my head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "_You're mine," _I growled, thrusting faster, harder as my hands raked down her sides, and she squirmed.

"I know," she whined, seeming to get used to me. Our harsh breathing and the occasional moan were the only sounds in the hearse, but everything seemed to get louder and louder as I felt release coming, and I bent down to steal one final kiss from her lips before I came. My whole body shook from the intensity of it; I had never experienced a greater pleasure than taking Clare Edwards' virginity. This wasn't the first virgin I had fucked, and I didn't know why it had this effect on me. But I was not complaining as the loudest moan came from the back of my throat, and I thrust harshly a few more times before pulling out, laying beside her, our breathing rapid.

She didn't touch me, but asked quietly, out of breath, "are...are you okay?" I didn't answer her right away, but looked at her. As I did, I leaned forward, my body not even registering it before I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. This felt alien to me; I couldn't even recall a time when I had liked even looking at a girl after sex, much less still wanting to touch them. But my arm ached to reach around her, feeling her heated skin. I wanted to feel her body against mine, and just feel her warmth.

Agaisnt my better judgement, I did exactly that.

"I'm perfect. That was perfect." I said, smiling at her softly. What the hell was wrong with me?

"But...we're not together...are we?" She said, more as a statement than a question.

"No," I replied, and she quieted. "Do you want us to be?"

"I honestly don't think I can be with anyone else, Eli. Not just because of that...but..well. I don't know. Disregard my babbling."

I chuckled, brushing hair out of her face. "I know what you mean," I replied. "I have never felt this way before. But, I don't want a relationship. I find them tiring. Right about now, we would alreadly be dressed, and I would have left."

"So then why are you still here?" She whispered.

I couldn't answer her, only pull her closer to me, and close my eyes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**:O What will happen? Find out...next chapter ;)**

**I really hope that didn't royaly suck, I'm sorry if it did. It turned out way better in my head -_- But I still hope it was decent. This was my first try and a more rough, sexual kind of thing. I actually kind of cringed when I used the words "cock" and "pussy", so don't expect them to be used all that much in future stories. I just thought it fit with Eli's character in this fic. Oh, and a little note:**

**I do NOT appreciate being classified as an 'unreliable author', or a type of author that people hate. For your info, rude anons, my laptop broke, and I wrote most of this in my school library during lunch period. So that's why it took so long. Your 'reviews' are the kind of thing that make me want to not write anymore. It's annoying. Patience is key, good people. Okay?**

**Excuse typos and misspellings, I figured you would rather have the story than have me take another week to edit. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I litteraly have NO idea where this story is going. This could be the last chapter, or I could continue it. Although, I don't think I will, because this plot is not realistic, and I don't want to base a story off of something that would not happen in a million years. I could just do it for fun, though. It's up to you guys: Tell me what you want me to do, and why. If you would like to see more :3 Important note at bottom of page. Enjoy Eli and Clare's cornball moment~~~ **

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_**Clare**_

When I woke, I could feel the soft warmth of sunrise through Morty's windows. Eli was behind me, his arms wrapped around me and out legs intertwined. I didn't dare to move, as the fog of bliss from last night hovered over me. Barely peeking through my eye lids, I breathed as softly and quietly as I could, not wanting to wake Eli.

I don't know how long I just layed there, listening to Eli's slow, steady breaths. My mind replayed the previous night, and I felt a slow, steady blush creep up my face, as I recalled every word that was spoken, every moan that had fallen from my lips. That girl last night - was that really me? How could I have acted so...reckless?

"Do you regret it?" Eli spoke softly, his fingertips grazing up my side, tracing invisible patterns up and down my arm. I was surprised to realize that he was awake, and questioned how long he had been. His question startled me for a moment, so I didn't answer him right away, thinking about it.

Did I regret losing my virginity-the purity I had guarded feircely all my life-to a boy I had barely known for a few hours? The answer seemed quite obvious. I had cheated on my boyfriend, lost my purity in the back of a _hearse_ for Christ's sake, and I didn't even know if we were going to talk anymore after I left, which I knew would have to happen eventually.

The word _yes_ should have been point blank obvious in my mind, and should have escaped my lips in a whisper, followed by me grabbing my clothes and trying to find a way home. But that would have been a lie-and I didn't want to leave his side. I knew it was wrong, and irrational, and completely stupid of me to think that Eli wanted any more to do with me. I should have regreted it. I did the stupidist thing any girl has ever done. Made the biggest mistake of the teenage girls of my time.

Was I scared? Yes. Terrified. Did I know what was going to happen now? Not a clue. Did I wonder if life would be completely different now? Did I think it was going to be? Definitely.

But did I regret having sex with Eli Goldsworthy?

"No." My lips trembled, as if trying to stop this word from escaping my lips. "I don't."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I know I should. What we did wasn't right under any circumstances. My first time-any girls first time, for that matter-shouldn't happen like this. I knew what I was doing last night. And for the first time in my life, Eli, I didn't care about how anything was supposed to be. It didn't matter."

Eli's arm wound around my side, hand resting gently on my stomach. "And now?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I still have the same feeling."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I don't know what's going to happen now."

"With us?"

"With everything."

Eli turned me so that I was on my back, before pulling me tightly against him with rough force, our bodies plastered. "This is not supposed to feel so incredibly right, Clare. I'm not supposed to be so intrigued by you-know that I had no intentions of sticking around when I went up to you." I noted that Eli ignored my question, but at the moment I my thoughts were kind fo scattered.

"I do know that," I said, my breathing heavy.

"I thought this would cure my...infatuation with you."

"Infatuation?"

"A crush, if you want to put it that way."

"You mean wanton lust?"

"You know what I mean." A silence followed.

"You had a crush on me?" I smirked, and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well...did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Having sex with me to get over me?"

Eli sighed. "Does it look like it?" His arm tightened around me for emphasis.

My eyes closed involentarily, feeling the warmth that cascaded down my body as I realized, for the first time in my life, that I felt...content. Completely and utterly happy with where I was right now, with Eli's arm around me as our bodies were intertwined and pressed together.

"Eli...I don't know what you expect me to say." I said. "I...I don't want to leave this spot. But, what happens now? Do I go back to my old life? Back to school, where everyone thinks I'm some sort of saint? Back to KC, and his obvious attraction to Jenna? Keep my purity ring, pretending it's not a completely lie?" My voice dimmed to a whisper. "Never talk to you again? Pretend that nothing happened?" I was alarmed by how much of a problem I had with that last part.

Eli didn't respond for several moments, and I waited in agony, hoping he say, _' no, Clare, I can't forget about you.' _But my world seemed to fall apart as he finally spoke."I think...I think that would be best."

"Right," I breathed out. I was surprised at how my stomach dropped when he said this, as if I had been expecting anything different.

Suddenly, I felt very exposed, and for some reason, very rejected. I struggled against Eli's arm, which had become like a vice around my body, and he released me quickly, so I could sit up, my back facing him.. "Erm...get dressed. I won't look," he said quietly. I was wondering why it mattered now, but didn't ask him, as I looked for my clothes, and cursed myself for not being able to locate them. _This isn't me!_ my mind screamed at me, frustrating me further. _I shouldn't be looking for my clothes in the back of some boy's hearse! Who the hell have I become?_

I know I didn't regret it, but why did I suddenly feel so hurt?

I managed to find my bra strewn towards the front of Morty, which was the least of my worries, of course. "I think your dress is still...outside," Eli said quietly, and I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes were down and looking away, and the only clothing he had on was his boxers and pants, unbuttoned and unbuckled. I flushed, remembering myself being the last one to undo them.

"Oh."

"And um...I think your, er...underwear are somewhere in the front of Morty..." I assumed he was talking about the hearse.

"_Oh._"

"Yeah." I was bright red at this point. "I can, um...I'll go get your dress." His eyes didn't flick my way once as he moved towards the front of the car, and I thought it was sweet, yet offending at the same time. I mean, what boy wouldn't peek? Maybe...

"Eli." I touched his bare shoulder and he froze.

"Yeah?"

"Why won't you look at me?" The question fell from my lips bluntly, and I truly did want to know the answer. "Don't you want to?"

Silence.

"So it did work, then?" I asked, more quietly this time.

"Let's just...let's get you home, okay?" My fingertips left his shoulder, but I didn't dare respond. He disappeared into the front, and a moment later a shroud of red lace was handed to me. I took them without looking at them, putting them on as Eli got out and ran around to the back, where I hurriedly grabbed my bra and put it on as well. Eli returned a moment later, empty-handed.

_"Shit,"_ I breathed.

"I am...so sorry. I can't find it anywhere."

"You don't think someone...?"

"I don't know."

"Great."

"Here, just...wear my shirt for right now."

"Eli, I can't go back to Alli's like that!" I said. "I can't go back to Alli's at all...crap! My phone is at her house and her parents are probably already up...oh god, she doesn't even know where I am!"

"Clare."

What if...what if she got worried and told her parents? Or MY parents? Eli, what am I going to-"

"Clare, clare! Hold on," Eli said, tossing his shirt at me. I slipped it on, about to resume my freak out, but Eli had decided I was covered enough to look at, and his calculating gaze shut me up abruptly.

"What?" I asked shakily, now wishing that his eyes were still avoiding me.

"I'll drive you to my house...I'm sure my mom will have something for you to wear...and hopefully know what the hell we're supposed to do."

I was taken back. "We?"

"Well, I'm not going to just...leave you here," Eli said. "I'd be horrible."

I smiled slightly, and then it fell. "And after that..."

"Let's...cross that bridge when we get to it."

I nodded and we both climbed up to the front, Eli without a shirt and I without any clue as to what that boy was thinking.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, again, I'm terribly sorry the chapter is so short, I was going to do Eli's POV, but I'll just save that for next chapter (yes, I'm going to add another chapter), because frankly I'm lazy and just wanted to update xD_**

**_So, see you then!_**

**_REVIEWS would be really nice, and they inspire me to type faster :D_**


End file.
